


Julian's Private Party

by AmmyOkami



Category: Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Sex, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vulgar Language, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Julian's Private Game. Julian and his kitty meet again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julian's Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> Simply enjoy! :3

_My dear little kitty Pearl,_

_I am truly sorry about letting you wait. I had sudden and urgent businesses to do. I commissioned this beautiful leather collar. It is a gift from me for you. Do you like it? Don't wear the collar yet, I want to be the one who graces you with this piece of art._

_A week today, at exactly 8p.m., I await you in my manor. Bring the collar with you. Some of my friends and business partners are very avid and interested to get to know you. Soon you will receive another gift. I want you to wear it for me when we meet again._

_Be on time or I have to punish you._

_With lots of love,_

_Your Master, Julian_

. . . . .

Pearl eyed herself up and down in the mirror. The short lace dress she got nestled tight against every curve of her body. It hardly covered her bum, every step she took could roll up the hem of the garment and expose the lace thong underneath. Her bare breasts squeezed against the fabric. Inside of the box she got the day before was only this dress, the thong and a pair of black high stiletto heels. Nothing more. That's why the pretty girl assumed Julian wouldn't be pleased to see her wearing a bra underneath his gift. She remembered so clearly what happened one week ago. One week ago... Only one week passed, but it felt like a whole year to her.

Strangely enough, despite everything what happened that night, Pearl's heart raced in joy thinking about she would see him again. She hungered for Julian's dirty words, his touch, lips, his tongue... And his cock. His wonderful big cock...

The girl craved for being taken the way he did last time.

_`Some of my friends and business partners are very avid and interested to get to know you.`_

Did that mean they wouldn't be alone? Hundreds of possibilities ran through her mind. Julian wanted her to wear this sinful piece of clothes which shamelessly showed her nipples and the thong hardly hid her pubic area, so that couldn't mean a lovely evening with a nice rich dinner and some boring chit chat about everything and anything. There was no way he would share her with other men!? She was his kitty and he was her master after all. Would he really allow other men to have their fun with her?

Knowing he was actually a fuck sick bastard, a small doubt started to spread in her heart. At the same time she could feel the response of her body, thinking about all the beautiful cruel things he did to her. Pearl bit her lip in anticipation.

"Meow."

The girl felt the soft fur of her cat Muffin brushing against her skin. "Wish my luck, my sweety," she smiled. Muffin purred at Pearl's tender loving care. She checked the time. 6:30pm. Soon she had to go.

Her ear drums almost bursted at the shrieking sound of the doorbell. Who was that? And especially... why now?! In her head, Pearl fabricated some excuses for not having time now. Or...! What about just not reacting at all? Pearl stayed silent.

"Knock Knock"

A quite impolite voice with a Russian accent broke through the door and let her ear drums unpleasantly vibrate once more. "Anybody here? Master Julian sent me to pick you up." Julian?! Her breath quickened. Didn't he trust her? Did he want to make sure she would really come? He wanted to see her so much?! "Julian...," she whispered. "Just a second, please!" One last look in the mirror. Pearl didn't wear much make up, only the basics, expect for the bright red lipstick, which gave her the feeling of being beyond sultry and sensual.

"Hurry, girl! Master Julian isn't somebody you should let wait." Julian really waited already for her?! "Muffin, wish me luck! Love you, my girl," Pearl pressed her cat tightly against her chest. Soon she would see him again. The girl grabbed a box, put on the black lacquer stiletto heels and snatched her jacket so she could cover at least some parts of her body. A pretty tall and big guy, rather a colossus she thought, waited for her. Pearl remembered Mortimer and shuddered. Would this guy face the same fate once his job was done?

"I am truly sorry, Miss, but Master Julian doesn't allow any other clothes than what he sent you." That bulky bald head didn't sound sorry at all. On the contrary. His leer disgusted her and she realized she only wanted Julian to see her like this. Was it really a good idea to go? _"Guess I don't have a choice anymore."_ The clicking sound of her stilettos reverberated in the hallway. Feverishly Pearl tried to keep her skirt down by holding the seam. Hopefully no one she knew would see her like this! "My name is Igor by the way." Yeah, like she cared.

Pearl gasped at astonishment at what was waiting outside to bring her to Julian. Since Julian sent someone to pick her up, she reckoned already to get driven by a car, but THIS...?! A luxury black stretch limousine, no, that was a party bus, was ready to drive her to Julian. Wordless Igor held the car door. "Ehrm, thank you," the girl was quite intimidated. There was not much light inside of the car, in fact, the other end was completely dark, so she couldn't see anything there. She always imagined the inside of a vehicle like this to be more bright, with vibrant colors. The only things she was able to spot were the chocolate brown leather seats, the exotic hardwood floor, a small bar, mirrored ceilings and even a dancing pole. "Please sit down, Miss." He used the magical word `please`, but the harsh tone in his voice didn't leave any room for a demur.

The gigantic driver poured some champagne into a champagne glass and handed it over to her. Once more she gave her thanks, but declined. "Master Julian wishes you to drink. He wants you to relax." How should Julian even know that she drank the champagne? Cameras perhaps? Was he watching her right now? "Alright, thank you. Ehrm, Igor." That big man really didn't like to talk much since he left the limousine without saying anything else. It didn't take long until Pearl felt the vehicle moving. The stimulant beverage caused a pleasant tickle on her tongue, whilst the thought of seeing Julian very soon made the area between her thighs prickle in excitement. Affectionately she stroked the box which lay on her lap. The leather collar, **her** leather collar, was inside. Julian's gift to her. Pearl took another sip and looked into the darkness of the other side of the limousine bus. Why there was barely light inside? Her eyes wandered up to the ceiling. Mirrors. This and the dancing pole in front of her made her bold and sexy all of a sudden.

Julian's little kitty stood up and in one last big gulp she drank the rest of the champagne. Uncaring she threw the glass and the box on the seat. Closing her eyes she inhaled the scent of expensive leather and liquor. Didn't we all hide a slutty side in us which just waited to be set free? How lucky! The girl noticed an integrated hi-fi system. `Mad About You`by Hooverphonic played as she pushed the star button. Perfect for a slow little dance!

A naughty smile played around the corner of her mouth. With lascivious movements of her hips she gave in into the sensual sound of the music. Of course she wasn't able to do the difficult acrobatics real pole dancers were able to perform, but it didn't lessen the erotic show she offered in the slightest. Arching her back, letting her butt stick out, throwing her hair in her neck, licking her own finger while she clung to the pole... It didn't bother her at all that her skirt slowly glided up. In her mind Julian started to touch her, pressed her against the pole and started to pump inside of her without any mercy. Something changed inside of Pearl. He changed her. She was still that kind and sometimes timid girl, but thinking about him pushed a button and triggered a complete different side of her. A side she was never aware of.

The song came to an end. She winced as she heard a clapping. "Very well done, my little kitty cat. You've got some talent," a voice broke through the darkness. That voice! His voice! Gradually the darkness faded and a sitting shadowy shape loomed. Indeed! Julian, wearing his white trousers and white blazer, but without anything underneath the blazer, sat at the very end. He watched her the whole time? Pearl's face burnt in both, shame and arousal. Leaning back on the backrest, half laying, the blonde man almost purred, "Please be so kind and hand me a glass of champagne. Let's drink together." The next tune started to play.

`Bang Bang Bang by Soho Dolls`

"Only a glass of champagne?" she chuckled dirtily. Usually Pearl would sink into the ground in embarrassment. Not so now. Julian's blue eyes became thin slits. He grinned at his pet. "You have a better idea?" Eying the bare chest underneath his piece of clothes, Pearl licked her lips and seized the whole champagne bottle. She absolutely had a better idea!

Not thinking about rolling the hem of her dress down, Pearl approached him slowly. His nasty smile poked the fire in her body. "Master Julian," Pearl drew nearer, "you know that even kitties can be very aggressive sometimes, don't you?" "Are you aggressive, my dear Pearl?" Julian gasped as he felt the tickling liquid on his naked skin running down his belly into his navel. After putting down the bottle on the floor, Pearl got on her knees and pushed Julian's legs gently apart. How much better the champagne was together with the taste of his skin. His pet raised a bit to lick her way up to his neck.

His moans as she gently sucked on his neck sent pleasant electric waves through her body. Her fingertips prickled at the smoothness of his skin in combination of the hardness of his body and created a whirlwind of wanting and desire. Pearl explored every inch of his chest. Her fingers found his nipple. She couldn't resist, she had to play with it. Was it the champagne or the ecstatic feeling of voluptuousness and sexual greed that she dared to do this? Maybe both. Julian seemed to enjoy it greatly though. With a tight grip he pressed her body close to his and caressed her buttocks.

Teasingly Pearl let her finger glide over his inner thigh, up and down, but never touching his crotch. Although her touches were light as a feather they felt almost painful for Julian. For a very short moment Pearl looked down. The big bulge between his legs encouraged her to continue her little torment. Her head travelled down to his nipple. His clutch got harder as he felt her tongue and teeth playing with this sensitive piece of flesh. "You hungry little beast," he licked his lips and gave in into the pleasurable teasing. All of a sudden he seized some strains of her hair and pushed her head back in one painful swift tug. Julian said nothing, only pulled his kitty close to him and forced her into a passionate kiss. She felt her nipple stiffen as he rolled it between his fingertips. The atmosphere was thick with lust, the sensation they gave each other unbearable.

The slight dizzy feeling didn't hinder Pearl at all to trace Julian's bump. "Did you miss me, Sir?" Pearl grinned banteringly against his lips. From one second to another Julian's hand gripped around Pearl's arms, his fingernails drilled into her flesh. A small dangerous fire played in his eyes. "Don't be so cheeky, my dear Pearl. Don't forget who is the pet here." "As I said, Master Julian," Pearl freed herself from his grip and now she was the one who held his wrists, pinning them against the warm leather, "even kitties can be aggressive." Wide eyed he stared at her.

Muse's `Supermassive Black Hole`played now. Julian's kitty went back to the hi-fi stereo and created a comfortable volume. Her hands disappeared in her hair as her hips swayed from the left to the right and back. She totally gave in to the music, her body moved by itself. Slightly touching her own curves and the burning leer Julian gave her let Pearl smile in triumph. She turned around so her back was facing him. Oh, he really missed her ravishing backside. Pearl looked over her shoulder and gave Julian a wink. With stretched legs Pearl bent down as far as possible, her eyes never left his. Julian was almost able to sneak a peek at her already moist entrance, only a thin piece of clothing hiding it. She drank in in his inpatient hiss and even more in his needing gaze.

Julian wiped his sweaty hands on his slacks. He liked this confident Pearl, **his** confident Pearl. The pretty girl went onto her knees and crawled towards Julian, like she did the last time. So eagerly he wanted to touch her hair, but smiling she pushed his hand aside. "No," she whispered determined. "No?" Julian raised his eyebrows in surprise of her sudden cockiness. "No," she repeated. Taking the bottle she stood up, taking her time. "If you want your champagne, come and get it." He watched her going back to the pole and lean against it. With her free hand she pushed the dress more upwards, only her breasts were still covered by the lace texture. Not giving him a glimpse Pearl heaved one leg onto the red leather seat, her stilettos still wearing. "My dear, this is the most exquisit and expensive leather," the blonde man chuckled amused. "Yes, and this is the most exquisit and priceless body, waiting for you." She bit her lower lip. "Are you coming now or what?"

His smirk grew even bigger. It was usually him who was giving the orders but the other way around was a very welcome diversion. The blonde man approached her, a curious smile on his face. Standing in front of her he asked, "What does my kitty want her Master to do?" "Go on your knees." "Please," she added innocently after a short break. He did, this feeling of being the one who is being told what to do was strange yet thrilling somehow. He granted her and himself this new experience. "And now?" Julian smirked. "If you want your champagne you have to come closer," Pearl beckoned him with her index finger. "You have something sweet to offer?" Julian asked teasingly, positioning himself between her legs. "Did you think you are the only one who is able to share some treats?" Julian closed his eyes and recalled his kitty drinking all of his milk so hungrily the last time.

"Let's see what you've got for me," Julian purred before he sticked his nose and tongue at her hot moisture center. "Oh!" she groaned and threw her head back in pleasure. So often she dreamed of his tongue fucking her once more. It was incredible what a simple piece of fleshy muscle was able to do with her. The flicker of his tongue made her swollen nub almost explode with need. Raising one of her legs over his shoulder, he plunged his tongue inside of her throbbing hot moisture. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips and for a moment she gave in into the sensation he was giving her. It wasn't easy at all for Pearl to stand straight, wearing the high shoes and being giddy with randiness.

The blonde man soaked in every drop of her intoxicating female fluids. He pressed her as close as possible against his face, so he wouldn't miss any drip. A few strains of his blonde hair slid between her fingers. Some welding beads glittered on his forehead. Pearl loved the view, him kneeling in front of her, eating her out in a frenzy. Remembering the mirrors on the ceiling Pearl's face shot up. Watching her own flushed face and her in pleasure twisted face as Julian gave her so ambitiously a first-rate cunt lapping added a lot to her stimulation. "Oh yes, fuck, yes," she panted, trying to move her hips, but his tight grip didn't allow her to do so. She didn't forget about Julian's desire of drinking champagne. She raised the bottle and flipped it over. A golden and glittering stream of the luxurious liquid ran down her body to his thirsty mouth. The pretty girl felt his grin as the taste of the expensive beverage mixed with the taste of her female juices. Julian risked a look. The combination of her dry and wet skin mesmerized him. A sparkling trace, looking like thousands of tiny stars, showed him the way the champagne traveled.

"Ah, Julian," Pearl seized his hair, taking no notice of missing to address him properly. His grab got tighter, but this time he forgave her this mistake. With his skillful tongue play he made her scream in ecstasy. "You didn't forget how to purr for me, my little kitty. On the contrary. You even learned how to purr more nicely. I think I have to give you a little reward." Julian's mouth found its way back to her dripping center and without any warning he pushed two fingers inside of her, penetrated her with them the way she loved so much. Pearl felt him grin. She trembled, a strong earthquake impended to destroy her body. Julian took away the bottle from her hands and placed it on the ground, fearing Pearl would let it fall and smash it. Frustrated and with anger in her voice Pearl wanted to know why he suddenly stopped.

"Why I stopped?" Julian raised, looking dauntingly at her. "I stop when I want to stop." Seizing her chin between his thumb and index finger he continued. "I will give you pleasure when I want to give you pleasure. I will fuck you when I want to fuck you. And," he leaned in, murmuring huskily into her ear, "I will make you squirt when I want you to squirt. Do we understand each other?" His cold blue eyes were locked on hers. The girl gave him a slow nod. "Before, you also didn't address me the right way. You called me Julian. I thought I will forgive you this time, but you got a little bit too sassy for my taste. You need a reminder of what your position is. You are my pet, my little kitty cat and you do as I please. Not vice versa." Julian stroked her cheek with the backside of his hand.

Julian walked towards the hi-fi stereo and pushed the Stop button. He only wanted to hear the sound of what would follow next. The soft leather gave in as the blonde man sat down. "Come," he clapped his palm against his thigh. Visceral she touched her bottom cheeks to protect them from what would come. "Oh, Pearl. Tsk tsk tsk. You know I don't like to wait." He repeated his actions. "Come here. Be a good kitty cat." Pearl knew she had no choice. Did she even want one? One knee touched the soft texture of the leather, her second knee followed. Again she could hear the rustling of his trousers as he tapped against his upper leg. This time he didn't say anything anymore. Like a bad girl who did a big mistake, she lay over his lap, her buttocks nicely exposed to him. Through the thin material of his trousers she could feel his hard cock poke against her soft belly. "Your hands on your back," he ordered. With her wrists crossed behind her back he tried as good as possible to press her down and make it hard for Pearl to move. "Raise your ass a bit." Pearl obeyed.

"Pl-Please, Sir. Be gentle." "Oh, but my sweet kitty cat," Julian's palm massaged her bum in circular motions," I am always gentle to you. Was there really a time I wasn't **gentle-"** "AH!" "-to you?" Julian's first stroke with his hand hit her hard. "Hm, not red at all yet." His hand reached back again before it came down in a rapid pace. "AH! Pl-please!" "Please? You want some more?" Pearl whimpered, knowing what he wanted to hear. "Y-Yes, Sir. Please. I need it. I deserve it." The bass tone in his chuckle let her wince. "With pleasure, my dear. Some discipline won't hurt." Julian squeezed her slightly bruised skin. "At least not me."

The next sharp pain seared through her body. "AAAAH!" "Yes, like this," Julian whispered huskily, rather to himself than to Pearl. Her rosy buttocks didn't contribute to his satisfaction at all though. It was too little, he needed more, wanted more. He wouldn't stop before he would have conjured a nice red color on her beautiful skin. "AH! S-Sir, please...!" "Hm?" the blonde man watched her from the corner of his eye. Noticing something glittery on her cheek he turned his head towards her. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Does it hurt?" he asked uncaringly. The blonde man placed a kiss on her butt. "A l-little bit, Sir," she admitted shivering and sniffing. A huge grin returned on his face. "Good." Another strong hit. "Sir, please! AH!" "Shhhhh, you need some good punishment." One more spank. One more cry. After the next stroke Julian let his hand rest a little bit on her sore skin before his fingertips gently caressed the very same area. He travelled between her legs, his fingers slipping underneath her thong and lightly he started to rub her aching jewel.

Another cry broke through the silence, this time a cry of delight. "Oh, what a naughty girl you are. A very very naughty girl." After every slap he would caresses her buttocks and seeping entrance together with her pulsating pearl. How malicious he was, not giving her the release she needed so much! "Oh god... Master Julian, pl-please... please..." He growled at her wetness. "Aren't you one lovely bitch? Your dripping cunt turned into a fucking filthy waterfall for me." "Yes! Yes! For you, Sir. Only for you, Master Julian! Ah-!"

Eventually Julian was contend with his work. He wasn't able to wait any longer as well. His rock hard dick needed some attention too. "That will do." He placed light kisses over her bruised skin. "Will you be an impudent little kitty in future, Pearl?" "N-No, Master Julian. Sir. I won't." "Very nice. You may stand up now." Restrained she budged, the burning pain made her gasp. Pearl had no idea what to do. There was no way to sit down, standing would for sure hurt as well. What was more painful: her still turgid clit and the need of taking in all of Julian's marvelous dick. She sought for support by leaning against the pole, her back faced Julian. Breathing heavily the girl risked a look over her shoulder, listening to the sound of Julian's zipper opening. Didn't he wear any pants? Pearl's blood shot through her body, watching how Julian took out his big swollen cock, ready to drill into her ardent flesh. "Hand over the box to me," the blonde man pointed at the black case she threw on the leather seat before her little dancing show.

Each step she took was difficult, the burning pain just didn't want to disappear. The girl somehow managed to to fulfill his command without any complaints. As she walked back to him, her gaze was hungrily glued on his rigid member. His faint chuckle as she reached the box towards him made her gasp in wanting. "Turn around and sit on me. Sit on me, so you won't fall over," he grinned. Pearl's back faced him once more and she pushed her thong aside, exposing finally her hot pussy in need. All rational thinking was banned, the painful sting only faintly noticeable now anymore. What counted at this very moment was his stiff thick dick which twitched so nicely and impatiently against her welcoming entrance. "Go on," the blonde man smirked nastily, "you have my permission to fuck me." Still facing him, Pearl sank down and inch by inch she absorbed him until he completely vanished inside of her body. Biting her finger, Pearl hoped to suppress a scream this way. As good as he felt, the pain on her sore ass came back, now that she sat on Julian.

"Don't move yet." The box got opened. She closed her eyes and soon after the girl felt the softness of the leather collar around her neck. "Wait, I have another surprise for you." Again the familiar rustling reached her ears as Julian took something out from his trouser pockets. Then another sound appeared. The jingle tone let her heart beat faster. Julian's hands worked once more on Pearl's collar. Pearl moved a little bit and once more she heard the bright tone. Her hand reached out to her collar. "A small bell?" she murmured. "Mhm. You like it? I remember you love to runaway now and then. With this I am able to find you everywhere very fast. And now," Julian shoved all her hair over her shoulder, so he was able see the collar on her beautiful neck, "now you are officially my little kitty. No one beside me is allowed to touch you. Do you understand?" Pearl didn't intend to let others touch her anyway. "I understand, Sir."

"Good. And now, "Julian grabbed her hip, purring into her ear, "fuck me." Pearl supported herself by resting her hands on Julian's thighs. Trying to ignore the stinging pain, she started to bump up and down. The delicious hardness of his cock filling her, the smooth feeling of his slacks when she crashed down on him, the piercing pain of her bum while she moved up and down, the scorching groans and cries, the jingling tone of the small bell as she rode him hard... All this melted into one sweet torture, a sensation she never thought was possible to feel. "Ah! Ah! M-Mas... Jul...," her words got suffocated by her husky panting. Right in the middle of their uninhibited play she felt Julian's fingers reaching for her clit. "Oh... go-god...god, please, please...!" Through clenched teeth Julian watched his in slick wetness covered dick appear and disappear into her pretty pussy. Additionally he was able to enjoy and admire his work on her buttocks. He loved her cries of pleasure together with the jingle. "My pretty slutty kitty," he hissed quietly. "My kitty. You are my kitty. Ah... Only you can fuck me like this..." Over and over he said it. "I c-can't hold back any long-," Pearl couldn't talk anymore. Julian seized her hips tighter and pressed her down with all his power to hold her steady, and as hard as possible, almost violently, he rammed himself into her, she feared he would rip her apart. "Yes, yes... Fuck yes! Unn... fuck me, Julian, yes, fuck me!" Now he really didn't give a shit about her calling him only Julian. "Oh! Yes, unnn, yes, fuck...!" Julian joined in into her cursing. Both of them keep their eyes shut and cried out their climax.

Neither she nor Julian noticed that the car stopped. A few more poundings of Pearl and finally she stopped moving. On weak knees she stood up and turned around. Shakily and dizzily, because of her hard orgasm, she got on her knees and licked him clean, tasting her own juices. "Good little girl. Good little kitty," he said in a voice, still rough with lust. After some time he was pleased. "You may stand up. You did a good job." Pearl winced and touched her still sore bums when she raised.

Julian took notice of her pained gaze. "Oh, my poor little slut. Lay on your stomach. Daddy will take care of you." Pushing up the zip of his trousers again, the blonde man stood up. What was running through his mind this time? Even laying flat on the stomach did hurt, but not as much as any other position. Pearl heard him taking an ice cube and the cracking sound of breaking it with his teeth. Julian came back to her and pushed one of her legs down to the ground, so he had space to position himself behind her. The pretty girl squeaked at his wet and cold hands. But oh, how good it felt against her burning flesh! He also started to put kisses on her butt, licked on her bottom cheeks. The cooling effect of his actions calmed her slowly down and the pain vanished gradually. Pearl felt the leather under her move as Julian drew back and raised. He came back with a tube of lotion. Did he plan from the beginning to give her a good spanking or why he was so well prepared for an aftercare?

The car door opened and Igor came in. "Master Julian, we arrived a while ago. Your guests are waiting for you already." Julian scowled at him. "Shut up. Shut up!" Threatening he pointed at him. "Shut up! Go away! I have to take care of my baby first." "As you wish." Pearl smiled. `I have to take care of my baby first.` The lotion felt wonderful. With closed eyes she relaxed under Julian's caresses. Like magic his hands spirited away the most of the pain. She didn't know how much time passed by. Slightly disappointed she sighed after he was done. "Stand up, Pearl. Our guests are awaiting us." He stood in front of her now, stroking her hair. He noticed her faint frightened look. "Don't worry, my kitty. I said you are mine. I won't allow anyone else to touch you in any way."

. . . . .

What awaits Pearl at the party? Find out in chapter two! :D


End file.
